Before time runs out
by ocean23
Summary: It's been 10 months since Kagome returned to the feudal era, and Inuyasha still hasn't told her. When bandits attack the village while Inuyasha is away, Kagome is left with an injured Sango, and there is only one way for Kagome to save her: with her own life. Will Inuyasha make it back in time to save to see Kagome, or will he arrive just as time runs out?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Only Rumiko Takahashi-sama has that honour.

The sun was just setting beyond the western horizon. The girl sat upon a log, looking out over the dreary landscape. Despite the light from the setting sun, to the girl, it may as well have been as dark as the blackest midnight. A single tear streamed down her cheek as she clutched a fiery red robe to her chest. _Where is he? He should have been back by now!_ Kagome thought worriedly.

Inuyasha had set out hours ago to help Miroku deal with some rumours that there were demons attacking a local village. Inuyasha and Miroku had left in a hurry, but the women were forced to stay behind because Sango was due to give birth to her fourth child any day now. Just as Inuyasha had been about to leave, though, he had spun around and handed Kagome his Robe of the Fire Rat, saying that if anything happened while they were gone, she would need it more than he would. With a quick peck on her cheek and a wave good-bye, he had been gone.

Now it was a full day later, and Kagome was starting to worry. What if something had happened to him? What if the demon had been stronger than both Miroku and Inuyasha had anticipated? What if he was lying somewhere right now, bleeding to death? Shaking her head, Kagome tried to push such negative thoughts from her mind. Inuyasha was far stronger than he appeared, plus he had the Tessaiga and Miroku if anything went wrong. _He'll be fine_, she reassured herself. Still, she couldn't completely shake the feeling that something was about to happen. What she couldn't figure out was if the event would be good . . . or disastrous.

gThat the last of them, Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled to his companion.

gYes, that ought to do it," the monk yelled back.

gWell, I say we pack up, get our payment and get our butts back home. Isn't your wife due any day now?" Inuyasha asked.

gYep. It's our fourth child."

gWhatcha gonna name it?"

gOh, Sango says it's her turn to name the kid. She's going with Shogo if it's a boy and Karin if it's another girl."

gThat's nice. If Ka-" Suddenly Inuyasha paused mid-sentence. His ears pricked and twitched as he warily surveyed the surrounding trees. He couldn't see or sense anyone other than Miroku, though, at least anyone that was dangerous. So why did he get the feeling that something wasn't right?

Screams echoed throughout the valley as Kagome ran down the hillside towards the village where she, Sango, and the others had been living ever since Kagome's return the 10 months before. Was a demon attacking the village? Bandits? All of her instincts were shouting for her to get away, but still she ran on. Sango and Kaede and Rin were down there, and there was no way that Kagome was going to abandon her friends so soon.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking along the path that led home when Inuyasha smelled something on the breeze. Smoke, the scent of terror, and . . . the scent of blood! Not just anyone's, but Sango's and Kagome's blood. His eyes widening in terror, Inuyasha started running towards the source of the smell. _Please, Kagome! Please be okay! _He pleaded in his mind.

Kagome looked around at the wanton destruction that the bandits had left in their wake. Tears pooled in her eyes as she knelt next to the barely-alive Kaede. _How can human beings be so cruel as to cut down an elderly priestess? _She asked silently in her head. Using what little still-usable herbs and bandages she could find, Kagome tended to Kaede's wound. Lying on the opposite side of Kaede was an unconscious but still-alive Rin. From what Kagome could see Rin had just hit her head on something and blacked out. Sango, on the other hand . . .

_I don't know what I can do for her!_ Kagome thought desperately. During the attack, Kagome had arrived just in time to save Sango from being slain by a merciless bandit, but not before the vile man was able to gravely would Sango in the side with a dagger. What could she do?

As blood seeped through Sango's kimono, Kagome realized that she was left with no other option; she was going to have to use _that technique_.

As the smell of blood grew stronger, Inuyasha's rationale that Kagome or Sango had just had some sort of accident started to cave in, and worry at what would have happened to the two deepened into all-out terror. _Please, Kami-sama just let me see Kagome one last time. I never got the chance to tell her, so please! Let me see her again!_ He thought desperately to whatever gods might have been listening. _Please_ was the silent plea that resounded over and over in his mind.

Placing her hands on Sango's wound, Kagome began to chant, placing all of her love and trust that she felt for Sango behind each and every word. Slowly, the blood flow stopped and the skin began to knit itself back together. Still, Kagome kept on chanting. Exhaustion shone in her eyes, sweat poured down her brow, and her arms shook with the effort of the spell that Kagome was casting. Slowly, Kagome's vision began to flicker, and her body became numb. Without a sound, Kagome slumped to the ground next to Sango, her skin as white as ash and her chest barely moving as she struggled to breathe. _Please . . . h-hurry . . . I-Inu . . . Inuyasha. I d-don't know . . . how much longer . . . I have to tell you . . . that I . . . I . . . loved-_

Running into the burning remains of the village, Inuyasha looked around in disbelief at the sight that greeted him. Houses and huts had been reduced to smouldering ruins, and everywhere he looked he saw villagers. Some were obviously still alive, but he could already tell that it was too late for some others. The one person that he didn't see, though, was Kagome. _Kagome, where are you?_ He thought. Desperation started to creep into his heart. Where was she? Suddenly he caught the scent of Sango's blood. Running towards the source of the scent, Inuyasha pleaded silently with any kami that might be listening to please let Kagome still be alive.

gWhere am I?" Kagome asked blearily. Looking around, all Kagome could see was the smouldering ruins of the village. Looking down, Kagome was relieved to see that Sango, Rin, and Kaede all seemed to be doing fine. Looking over next to Sango, though, Kagome saw something rather strange. She could see Inuyasha kneeling next to a body, holding the figure in his arms as tears streamed down his cheeks. _Well, if that doesn't beat all_. Kagome thought angrily. Inuyasha had been seeing someone else behind her back, and now that someone was in his arms. Stomping angrily over to where Inuyasha was sitting, Kagome looked down at the face of the woman who-

gNo! No, it can't be!" Kagome cried out. The woman that Kagome saw in Inuyasha's arms . . . it was Kagome herself! How was that possible?

gInuyasha! Inuyasha, listen to me! That's not me; that's an impostor!" Kagome pleaded with the hanyo, but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. _Inuyasha!_Kagome thought sadly._ Why can't you hear me?_Reaching out her hand to place it on Inuyasha's shoulder, she noticed something that made her eyes widen in fear. No! How could she be see-through? She was still alive . . . or was she?

gInuyasha!" Kagome screamed once again.

gNO! NO!" Inuyasha whispered mournfully as he held Kagome's cold body in his arms.

gWhy always you, Kagome?" he whispered, grief-stricken. "Why is it always you who has to suffer?" Tears flowed freely down his face as he realized that he would never get the chance to tell Kagome . . . to tell her . . . that he-

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and the air around Inuyasha seemed to vibrate as a glowing figure appeared before the grieving hanyo. Dressed in a simple blue robe, the creature was indeed what many would brand as a beauty, with her long black hair and dark brown eyes. Somehow, the figure looked familiar, but with the pain of losing Kagome clouding his mind, Inuyasha was unable to discern why.

gInuyasha," said the woman. "What is it that you most wish?"

gWhat does it matter anymore?" the distressed hanyo said. "I don't know what I want anymore. I wanted to protect Kagome for the rest of my days. But I . . . I failed her! I let her down! Now I'll never see her again!"

Pity shone in the mysterious woman's eyes as she watched the hanyo she had once loved shed tears over his failure to protect Kagome. Kikyo looked down upon the young priestess' pale face, and then looked up to Inuyasha's tear-stained one. Lifting her hands up, the former priestess began to chant a spell.

Ghostly tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she watched Kikyo's spirit appear in front of Inuyasha. What would Kikyo do now? Suddenly, Kagome clamped her hands to her chest as pain exploded throughout her body. Squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to block out the pain, Kagome failed to see that her ghostly body was starting to disintegrate into small, shining particles.

Kikyo opened up her one hand as a glittering substance started to pool in her palm. On and on she chanted, as more and more of the glittery powder appeared. Just when she felt that her remaining strength would run out, the last of the pieces of Kagome's soul gathered in Kikyo's hand. Gently Kikyo approached Kagome's body. Taking her other hand, Kikyo rolled the dust into a compact sphere, which she then laid softly on Kagome's cold chest. Slowly, the ball sank into the priestess' body. Realizing that her work here was done, Kikyo silently bid Inuyasha goodbye. Taking one final look upon her reincarnation's face, Kikyo happily thought to herself:_ Now I can rest peacefully, knowing that Inuyasha need never be alone for as long as he lives._

As Kagome fought against the pain in her chest, she became aware that someone was . . . holding her. Kagome slowly slid her eyes open, only to see . . .

gI-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, almost too quietly to hear.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly twitched at the sound of his name. _That voice . . ._ Looking up, Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes slowly opening. Surprise flooded through his system, followed by disbelief. "Kagome?" he whispered. Slowly, she nodded. Tears started to flow from his eyes again, but this time, they were tears of relief, not of sorrow. Pulling Kagome to him as tightly as he could, he sobbed into her shoulder as he slowly became aware of her heart beating in her chest. _B-dmp, b-dmp, b-dmp_. Somehow, just that sound in itself was enough to soothe his nerves.

As Inuyasha started to pull her tighter to him, Kagome couldn't help but think that it was almost like . . . he was afraid . . . afraid that if he let go even a little, Kagome would disappear forever. Despite the pain in her chest and her struggle to breathe, Kagome couldn't help but wrap her arms around Inuyasha, as if it was her way of reassuring him that she didn't want to lose him either. _If only he would say it_, Kagome thought to herself.

Suddenly, the pain in her chest worsened. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her grip on Inuyasha tightened as she fought to subdue the burning feeling that seemed to be consuming her heart. A soft light began to glow around her and Inuyasha, completely enveloping them and blinding the nearby Sango, who had just awoken to find her stab wound healed and two of her best friends disappearing into a bright light.

When the light had disappeared, Inuyasha was still holding Kagome in his arms, and they were still in the village, from what he could see. Looking over, he saw, for the first time, Sango, Kaede, and Rin. He had been so lost in his grief over Kagome that he hadn't noticed them before then. That's when he noticed something . . . odd. _Kagome's scent . . . it's different?_ He thought, confused. There was still the same scent of cherries and dried peppermint, but there was another underlying smell that just seemed a little . . . different . . . than what he had come to expect of Kagome's scent.

Looking down at the young priestess that lay in his arms, he soon realized why; Kagome had, in effect, transformed into a hanyo. Kagome's raven-black hair had faded to a silvery-grey, white dog ears that were similar to Inuyasha's poked through her hair at the top, and her brownish eyes had changed to silver. _That's what I smelled_, Inuyasha realized, _the scent of a hanyo_.

No one ever knew it, but they had Kikyo to thank for that Kagome's transformation. When Kikyo had taken Kagome's disembodied spirit and formed it into a spirit sphere, just before placing the soul back in the body, Kikyo had 'tweaked' Kagome's spirit in just the slightest so that Kagome would turn into a hanyo minutes after returning to her body. Had anyone known about it, would they have said that she'd done it so that Inuyasha would never have to suffer the pain of being alone ever again?

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's surprised and relieved face hovering above her own. She smiled weakly, tired out from her transformation and having to heal Sango's wound; Inuyasha smiled back, and before she knew what was going on, Inuyasha kissed her gently on the lips. Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned in, returning the kiss, albeit just as gently. Pulling away, Kagome looked into the hanyo's eyes, and said the words she had wanted to say ever since she had returned to the Feudal Era.

gI love you, Inuyasha."

Surprise crossed his countenance for a second, and then his expression softened. Gently he pulled Kagome up to sit on his lap, and, resting his forehead against hers, he whispered back what he'd wanted to say. "I love you too, Kagome. I-If it's not too much to ask, I was going to ask you if . . . if . . . well, if you wanted to become my wife."

Kagome blinked back tears, not of sadness, but of joy. As Inuyasha stood up, he helped her to her feet. Standing there, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and saw, in his eyes, love and respect and also . . . fear, fear that she might turn him down. Shaking her head chidingly at the hanyo, Kagome said the only word that it occurred to her to say.

gYES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she cried in delight as she threw her arms around her beloved hanyo.

Inuyasha beamed in elation. Resting his cheek on top of Kagome's head, Inuyasha wrapped her in an embrace that the strongest of winds couldn't break. As he listened to the sound of Kagome's and his own hearts beating, it didn't surprise him much that their hearts beat in time with one another, just like two drums that beat in sync.

**One month later**

Everyone cheered as Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the aisle together, or rather, Inuyasha walked while carrying Kagome bridal style. The happiness that shone in the couple's eyes was beyond anything that the villagers had ever seen. Miroku and Sango watched from the sidelines, a newborn Shogo sleeping peacefully in Sango's arms, while their two friends walked past. Looking over at her husband, Sango smiled happily. _Kagome has finally found the one thing in life that will make her happy for the rest of her days. _thought.

gYes and the same holds true for Inuyasha as ell," Miroku said. Looking in surprise at her husband, Miroku just smiled and said, "You should really learn not to think out loud, dear." A grin broke out on Sango's face, and she leaned on her husband's shoulder. _Yes, there's a lot of happiness in store for those two, since with a love as strong as theirs must be, it would take Old Man Death himself to rip them apart, because I don't think that there's anything else in the world that could._

It was late afternoon before Inuyasha and Kagome were finally able to get away from the celebrations and escape to the familiar forest surrounding the well. Both had changed from their wedding clothes into what they normally wore. For Inuyasha, it was his Robe of the Fire Rat (he and Kagome had recovered the haori of it after Kagome's transformation into a hanyo), and for Kagome it was her old school uniform. Both walked hand in hand down the familiar forests paths, happy just to be in each other's company.

Both were exhausted from their long day, so Inuyasha and Kagome climbed into the Goshinboku, the God Tree, to rest. Sunlight filtered in through the leaves, bathing the couple in a greenish glow. As they sat there, Inuyasha's fatigue overwhelmed him, and he fell asleep with his head resting against Kagome's chest. Looking up at the sun through the tree leaves, Kagome closed her eyes and slowly felt her demon power drain away. She had already known that today was her day to lose her demonic powers, but she wasn't worried, knowing that Inuyasha would be there to protect her until they returned. Leaning back against the tree trunk, Kagome wrapped her arms protectively around her sleeping husband. _Sweet dreams, Inuyasha. _She thought sleepily, and then she too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, with the hope of dreaming of the future that she and Inuyasha now had . . . together.

Please rate and review if you want.


End file.
